The modification of surfaces of substrates composed of glass, metal, plastic, ceramics and so forth has been carried out for any purpose in various fields in the prior art. For example, a fluorine-containing silane coupling agent has been coated onto a glass or plastic surface to impart water repellency and oil repellency thereto.
Examples of methods for forming a coating film for modifying a substrate surface are described in Patent documents 1 to 3, which disclose production methods of a chemically adsorbed film having high peeling resistance and transparency, and which does not impair the luster of the substrate surface or transparency of the substrate. However, the production methods of a chemically adsorbed film described in these publications had the problem of generating harmful chlorine gas during film production since a coated film is formed by a hydrochloric acid elimination reaction between a chlorosilane surfactant and active hydrogen on the substrate surface.
Methods for forming a chemically adsorbed film by a dealcohol reaction of an alkoxysilane surfactant. However, this method had the problem of the reaction rate of the dealcohol reaction being excessively slow, thereby preventing film formation from being carried out expediently.
In addition, although a method has been proposed for accelerating the dealcohol reaction by using a dealcohol catalyst, the addition of a dealcohol catalyst alone only ended up causing the surfactant to crosslink with itself due to moisture in the air, thereby inhibiting the reaction at the solid-liquid interface on the substrate surface, and making it difficult to efficiently form a unimolecular, chemically adsorbed film.
In order to solve these problems, Patent documents 4 proposes a method for forming a chemically adsorbed film covalently bonded by means of siloxane bonds by contacting a mixed solution containing at least an alkoxysilane surfactant, a non-aqueous solvent free of active hydrogen, and a silanol condensation catalyst with a substrate surface. Examples of the silanol condensation catalyst disclosed therein include at least one substance selected from the group consisting of a carboxylic acid metal salt, carboxylic acid ester metal salt, carboxylic acid metal salt polymer, carboxylic acid metal salt chelate, titanic acid ester, and titanic acid ester chelate.
In addition, a method in which an organic solvent solution of a silane surfactant is spread over the surface of a silicon wafer onto which has been dropped purified water to form a crystalline monolayer is known in Non-patent document 1 as an example of a method for forming a chemically adsorbed film having crystallinity on the surface of a substrate.
Moreover, methods for immobilizing a water repellent film composed of a unimolecular layer on a substrate surface via silanol groups using a monomer or polymer of a hydrolysis product of a fluoroalkyl group-containing silane compound hydrolyzed in the presence of an acid catalyst are known in Patent document 5.
However, these methods had problems consisting of film formation requiring a long period of time, and the silanol condensation catalyst inhibiting adsorption if film formation is carried out with the catalyst still present in the solution, thereby preventing the formation of a fine, monolayer. In addition, these methods had limitations on the type of substrate able to be used, and were unable to be used to form a crystalline chemically adsorbed film on a noncrystalline substrate.
Thus, there has been a desire for the development of a technology for rapidly forming a fine, monolayer having few impurities in fields such as fine patterning for the design of electrical devices in particular.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H4-132637    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H4-221630    Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H4-367721    Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-337654    Patent document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H11-228942    Patent document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication Nos. H11-322368    Non-patent document 1: Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., 74, 1397-1401 (2001)